Concrete foundation construction which involves the formation of footings and piers, as now practiced, includes basically a series of separate steps which generally speaking are necessarily performed on successive days. First the site is excavated to the required depth of the footings and then a form is constructed which is placed in the bottom of the excavation. Rebar is placed in the form both longitudinally and vertically so that when the footing is poured the vertical rebar will extend above the footing at the desired location of a pier. The next day, after the footing has set, a hollow fiber pier form known in the construction industry by its trade name (SONOTUBE) is supported on the footing around the protruding rebar and then piers are poured at spaced points or at center of individual footings. Lastly, the excavation is back filled around the footing and piers.